Doomsday Rewritten
by NikNakPaddyWaKGiveTheDocABoner
Summary: In this version Rose finds herself stuck on the same side of the void as the Doctor. Problem is, she doesn't have her family anymore


Alright, that Doomsday episode was just too sad, he never even got to say I love you. So here is my version of it which I am writing so I can move on to my larger fic which will be after Doomsday and will be featuring the Doctor and Rose

Reviews are nice and make me smile and no reviews no big story P

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did Rose would still be in the series, don't sue, it would be like trying to get blood from a very stubborn rock.

Right if you haven't seen Doomsday don't bother reading this as it starts near the end of the episode. I'm still gonna try and make it sad though

**Doomsday rewritten**

"Offline."

The pull of the void was weakening but there were still many more Daleks and Cybermen to go. Heroically Rose let go of her hold on the magna-clamp and reached for the handle of the large switch that controlled the opening and closing of the breach. The Doctor looked on with fear as she struggled to get it on again.

"Got to get it upright." Her words were strained as the weak but still deadly suction of the void pulled at her. With great determination she heaved the handle into an upright position

"Online and locked." The recorded voice announced.

"Rose hold on!" The Doctor yelled as the force of the void increased. She held on to the handle as tightly as she could but still she felt her grip slipping.

Soon only one hand was attached.

A few fingers.

Nothing.

She screamed as she was pulled closer and close into the void.

"ROSE!" The Doctor yelled her name, helplessly, he could do nothing, he couldn't save her.

Suddenly something grabbed onto her wrist and Rose felt her right arm wrench out of it's socket, she cried out in pain, however whatever was holding her was providing a strong anchor. There was a rushing noise and Pete Tyler appeared next to Rose. She couldn't see what was holding her but she could make out the Doctor. She took one look at him and her parallel father. Kicking out her leg she hit the device round his neck sending him back across the void. The howling noise stopped and the breach began to seal Rose fell to the ground. She turned to see what was holding her.

A battered Cyberman lay beside her, one arm blown off and great holes in its armor, it spoke in a feminine voice.

"I did my duty.." The blue light in it's mouth faded and it was silent.

The Doctor let go of his hold on his magna-clamp and stumbled towards Rose.

He said nothing, just held out his hand. She took it and he help her to stand up. Letting go she walked slowly to the plain white wall where the breach used to be. Her right arm hung limply at her side and she was in great pain but she didn't care. Holding up her good hand she held it up against the wall. She had been given a choice, in that split second Pete had appeared she had been given a choice, her family or him, the Doctor. She had made her choice it was what she wanted.

But why did it hurt so damn much?

Meanwhile on the other side of the breach Pete Tyler told Jackie what had happened. At first she had run at him, her arms flailing, hitting him again and again until she collapsed sobbing into his arms. He held onto her tightly for fear of loosing her a second time. Mickey went over to the wall and lent against it. This time she really wasn't coming back to him. She had left him for good.

The Doctor watched Rose grimly as she collapsed against the wall. Though gratefully relieved to have her alive he wondered if she had made the right choice. He had told her before that she could spend the rest of her life with him. However he couldn't spend the rest with her. He walked over and took her into his arms. careful not to put to much pressure on her injured arm.

"Come on, lets go see to that arm."

"She looked at him sadly, I never got to say goodbye."

The Doctor furrowed his brow in thought then smiled at her, "Well that won't do will it."

xxxxxx

"My name is Rose Tyler and this is how I died.

The Doctor took me deep into space. He took me to the last breach between my world and the parallel one. I called my mothers name and eventually she and dad and Mickey came.

We talked on a beach in Norway. Fifty miles out of Bergen, a place called Dalig Auld Srandsen.

It translated as Bad Wolf Bay.

I was just an image to them and it was the same for me, but it was the best the Doctor could do, to send me through properly would have caused the two world's to shatter.

It had been three months since we last saw each other. Mum was pregnant. She assured me I wasn't being replaced and that she would always love me. Tearfully we said our goodbyes. Then the gap closed. They were gone forever."

The next morning found Rose Tyler standing alone on her world's version of Bad Wolf Bay. She took in the view around her. She wasn't coming back, there was nothing here for her now. She had been declared among the dead.

So many had died that day.

Turning she walked slowly up the beach towards the TARDIS. She had the Doctor and like she had said before. Being stuck with him wasn't that bad. In fact, being stuck with him was better than anything else in the world.

**That's it, tell me what you think. I know there wasn't much speech but that was because I was just trying to set the situation for my bigger story. My bigger story that i will only do if I get reviews **


End file.
